


And She Was Golden

by another_lonely_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Co-workers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Occlumency (Harry Potter), POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-War, Recovering from the war, Slow Burn, The Malfoy Family - Freeform, Unrequited Love, We Die Like Men, is that sexual tension i sense?, something shady is afoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_lonely_writer/pseuds/another_lonely_writer
Summary: Their eyes meet just for a fraction of a moment and that's all it takes. All his  boxes and walls come crashing down. He’s always been weak in the face of her reality- no matter how furiously he would deny it.Breathe in.Draco Malfoy unravels.Breathe out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260





	And She Was Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome! This is a fic that's been burning in my head for about a year and I finally decided to start writing it down. Hope you like it!  
> 

Hello everyone!

First and foremost, I want to thank anyone who has read this fic and/or taken the time to comment or favorite/bookmark. I honestly didn't think anyone would read it. That being said, I sort of uploaded the first few chapters on a whim without taking the time to edit them or look them over. Writing fanfiction is a way for me to practice and hopefully become a better writer than I was. Because of this, I will take down the chapters for the time being, but it will all be reuploaded soon, hopefully better than it was before.

I won't make any plot changes, I've already written too much of the story for me to do that. 

This is NOT me abandoning this fic or going on an undetermined hiatus. I know everyone might hate me for this, but I want to write this story for me and I want to do it to the best of my ability. I want to take sometime to go in make the story work better and fix up some grammatically errors that were pointed out to me.

I think I'll be back somewhere around the end of March or start of April and hopefully, some of you will still be here to read the story I want to share.

Thank you for understanding.

-anotherlonelywriter

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the Pinterest board for this story [ Here! ](https://in.pinterest.com/anotherlonelywriter/and-she-was-golden/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
